


Тучи сгущаются

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Знакомство Ника и Хелен, которая уже в юности была неординарной особой. Впрочем, и Ник тогда несколько отличался от себя «взрослого».





	Тучи сгущаются

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Прошу прощения, если произведение оскорбит чьи-либо религиозные чувства. Помните, что точка зрения персонажа не обязательно является точкой зрения автора.  
> 2\. Первоначально планировала назвать этот фанфик «Ничего святого», потом был вариант «Молния», но в итоге я остановилась на «Тучи сгущаются».

Впервые Ник обратил внимание на эту девушку с каштановыми волосами, когда стал свидетелем тихой, однако впечатляющей сцены. Молоденькая студентка быстро поднималась по лестнице, ведущей со второго этажа университета на третий. Следующий позади старшекурсник, эдакий нахальный мачо, ухмыльнувшись, звучно хлопнул шатенку пониже спины. Сказать, что девушка развернулась мгновенно, это ничего не сказать. Её движения были молниеносными. Она без единого слова схватила обидчика за кадык и схватила крепко – судя по тому, как выпучились глаза «мачо» и как стремительно его лицо приобрело багровый оттенок паники и удушья. Девушка изогнула брови и, похоже, усилила хватку.  
\- Извини, - едва слышно прохрипел парень, примирительно подняв руку. Он даже не пытался сопротивляться. Видимо, и помыслить не мог о подобной реакции на свою «шутку».  
Удовлетворённо кивнув, шатенка отпустила парня и, как ни в чём не бывало, возобновила путь.  
Скоро Ник узнал, что девушку зовут Хелен Эмброуз и она будущий палеонтолог, учится на параллельном курсе.  
Тогда на лестнице Хелен казалась воплощённым холодом, ожившей статуей. С чем резко контрастировала её обычная манера общения с друзьями или хотя бы не-врагами. Эмброуз часто и заслуженно находилась в центре внимания. Помимо прочего, она умела отлично рассказывать истории, ухитряясь подавать смешно даже совершенно не весёлые события. Однажды Ник, проходя мимо компании пристроившихся в коридоре у окна студентов-палеонтологов, остановился, заинтересовавшись. Хелен повествовала о каком-то случае, приключившимся вроде в старших классах. Каттер прислушался. Речь шла о кончине двоюродной бабушки во цвете лет – в 82 года. С бабушкой общались редко, но по какой-то причине родители Хелен пожелали непременно присутствовать на погребении.  
\- Они узнали о смерти старушки только в день похорон, приехали за мной в школу. – Хелен примолкла на секунду, усмехнулась, накрутив на запястье собранные в хвост волосы, потом убрала руку. – А на мне, как сейчас помню, белые джинсы клёш и красная футболка с Микки Маусом. – Уже одного этого было достаточно, чтоб слушатели захихикали. – Я хотела заскочить домой и переодеться, но, - она встала в театральную позу, - времени нет, бабулю практически уже выносят на кладбище. Причём в деревушке посреди Нортгемптоншира, докуда ехать и ехать. Мы ещё и заблудились – деревню нашли быстро, но не получалось отыскать нужный дом. Пришлось спрашивать у местных. Не забыли про мою одежду? Представьте реакцию людей, когда девочка в таком наряде скромно интересуется, а где здесь, собственно, похороны. – Хихиканье обернулось хохотом, Хелен вынуждена была выдержать паузу. – Ну, кое-как мы определили ареал обитания трупа, вырули аккурат навстречу похоронной процессии, выходим из машины. Напоминаю – традиционная английская деревенька; все скорбящие в чёрном. И тут я, - девушка положила ладони себе на грудь, - Микки Маус, - жестом «окинула» свои ноги, - белый клёш. Короче, главной звездой похорон стала не усопшая бабуля, а я.  
Футболки и простые штаны впрямь вписывались в стиль Хелен. Равно как изящные платья или костюмы. Она, очевидно, любила и красоту, и практичность, металась от одного к другому, но объединять оба качества тоже умела. В тот день на ней были светлые джинсы, красная женская рубашка и удобные босоножки на плоской подошве.  
После занятий Ник снова увидел Хелен - она шла по аллее. На плече шатенка несла сумку (верно, с учебниками и тетрадками), через мозаику древесной листвы солнце бросало на юное личико причудливые кусочки света. Сопровождающих на сей раз не было, но блондин это исправил.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - не останавливаясь, Хелен окинула Каттера беззаботно-оценивающим взглядом.  
В плане одежды парень не выделялся на фоне сверстников – тёмная куртка, джинсы, кроссовки. Коротко стриженные светлые волосы стояли торчком ровно в той степени, в которой это выглядит привлекательно. В левом ухе поблескивала серьга. Во всём облике сквозила беспечная неряшливость. После беглого осмотра Хелен решила, что самое привлекательное в незнакомце – глаза. Не потому, что они голубые - не такая уж редкость. Эти глаза явственно выдавали и ум, и незаурядность, и интерес ко всему, что происходит вокруг и не только вокруг. Обладатель таких глаз не мог быть посредственным человеком.  
\- Ник Каттер, - представился блондин с бойкостью, которая далась ему не так-то легко.  
\- Хелен Эмброуз.  
\- Ты в кампус?  
\- Ага.  
\- Не против компании?  
\- Нет.  
Ник подивился тому, как быстро и просто состоялось их знакомство. Дальнейшее общение тоже потекло без сучка и задоринки. Болтая, молодые люди и дошли до кампуса, и несколько раз обошли вокруг него.  
\- Завтра в университете какая-то проверка, занятий не будет, - словно невзначай напомнил Ник. Он тихонько кашлянул, прочищая горло. – У тебя есть планы?  
\- Да, - Хелен переместила сумку с учебниками на другое плечо, - завтра я стану матерью. – Полюбовавшись ошарашенным взглядом Ника, девушка добавила: - Крёстной. – Она заправила за ухо ушедшую в самоволку прядь. – Друзья семьи попросили стать крёстной для их дочери, они почему-то не хотят на эту роль никого другого. Пришлось самой покреститься на днях.  
Родня Ника не отличалась религиозностью, однако его с детства учили уважительно относиться к различным вероисповеданиям и конфессиям.  
\- Серьёзное решение, - высказался Ник, не зная, как ещё отреагировать.  
Хелен насмешливо покосилась на него и громко прыснула.  
\- Умоляю! Я просто делаю приятное небезразличным мне людям. Не то чтобы на меня вдруг посреди улицы снизошла божья благодать, я припала пятой точкой к асфальту и поняла, что церковь – это моё.  
Смеясь, Ник отошёл на один шаг в сторону, пояснив:  
\- Не хочу, чтоб меня задела молния.  
\- Какая молния? – удивилась Хелен, потеребив верёвочный браслетик на тонком запястье.  
\- Которая, по идее, должна угодить в тебя прямо с небес.  
Теперь засмеялась и Хелен.  
\- Ты носишь крестик? – позднее спросил Ник.  
Раздвинув ворот рубашки, девушка продемонстрировала отсутствие каких-либо украшений или талисманов на шее.  
\- Могла бы, но не хочу лицемерить. Так же легко я бы надела Звезду Давида, полумесяц или костяное ожерелье племени Мумбо-Юмбо, если б было нужно.  
Ник поглядел на небо.  
\- Осторожно, по-моему, тучи сгущаются.  
\- Молнией надо поражать не за атеизм, а за идиотизм, - заключила Хелен, когда они с Ником отсмеялись окончательно.  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Мы же оба первокурсники, значит, примерно столько же, сколько и тебе, - улыбнулась Хелен, приглаживая встрёпанную ветром чёлку.  
\- Мне девятнадцать.  
\- Мне восемнадцать. – Эмброуз осклабилась, бросив на парня хитровато-кокетливый взгляд. – Хорошая новость: ты не слишком стар для меня.  
\- Ты сама слишком взрослая, по разговору…  
\- Это плохо?  
\- Это интересно. – Ник тоже осклабился.  
Блондин ещё утром убедился, что ему нравится эта девушка с её неординарностью, уверенностью в себе и чувством юмора – черноватым, зато искромётным. А сейчас Каттер понял, что Хелен ещё необычнее, чем показалась сначала.  
Ник и не догадывался, насколько сильно однажды пожалеет, что в этот день Хелен всё-таки не поразила молния.

 

_Конец_   
_(3-5 июня 2016 г.)_


End file.
